deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Long Range Desert Group vs Special Naval Landing Force
It's time for another World War II battle as the fighting elites who fought in the deserts and beaches of the opposite fronts face off. These two groups are known for sweeping across, blowing shit up and conquering territories faster and quicker than their enemies can react. But now, split by both land and sea, these two warriors finally come face-to-face... British Long Range Desert Group: The Hell on Wheels commandos who outran and run over Rommel and his Africa Korps! Turning the tide of the War in Europe! vs Japanese Special Naval Landing Force: The Seaborne Elite Marines who swept across the Pacific and conquered whole Asia under the Rising Sun! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Long Range Desert Group The Long Range Desert Group (LRDG) was formed specifically to counter Italian operations across North Africa and around the Mediterranean. Comprised mainly of British commandos, the LRDG carried out their missions with an air of professional secrecy, and many of their battles were fought at a distance, as their name would imply. Using bolt-action rifles and submachine guns to keep the enemy at a distance, the LRDG was just as prepared for close-combat with revolvers that packed a nasty punch. They contributed to Allied victories at the Battle of Kufra, Operation Caravan, and the Italian campaign that led to the fall of fascist Italy. The LRDG is famed for their covert operations and thanks to them, the Allied troops got a great foothold on North Africa that was vital to deposing Mussolini and later, invading Southern Europe. Melee='Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Dagger' A famous knife popularized by British commandos in the war, the fighting knife is a straight double-edged blade with a foil grip and a small pommel It can also be thrown. The F–S fighting knife was designed exclusively for surprise attack and fighting, with a slender blade that can easily penetrate a ribcage. The vase handle grants precise grip, and the blade's design is especially suited to its use as a fighting knife. * Straight double-edged blade * 7 inches blade * Can be thrown |-|Sidearm='Webley Revolver Mk IV' Even when other countries have already adopted semi-automatics, the British still elected to use revolvers mainly due to their stopping power, reliability, huge numbers and the ol' British tradition of the revolver as a firearm of honor. The Webley revolver is a six-shot revolver self-extracting revolver chambered for the powerful .380" Revolver Mk IIz. * .380" Revolver Mk IIz * 190 m/s muzzle velocity * 6-round cylinder |-|Rifle='Lee-Enfield Rifle' The fastest bolt-action ever made was the Lee-Enfield. It was the standard issue and during the North African campaign the it was the most common rifle in the British Army. What aided in the rapid firing of the rifle was the rear locking bolt which could activated with the less hand movement, allowing the shooter to disengage and re-engage the bolt faster and with less head movement. * 10-round internal magazine. 5-round stripper clip * .303 Mk VII SAA Ball * 744 m/s muzzle velocity * 503m effective range |-|SMG='Thompson M1928A1' Initially the British never liked the idea of a sumbmachine gun. They believed that it made the soldiers lazy in aiming and conserving ammo. They indiscriminately called the tommy gun as a "gangster weapon", and loathed other nations for adopting such a unsporting weapon. They soon felt it the hard way when the Germans started mowing down their soldiers with MP-28s and MP-40s. With no submachine guns of their own, they had to buy huge quantities of Thompson M1928A1 from the US to aide them. The Thompson saw extensive service British and Commonwealth campaigns in North Africa. * .45 ACP * 20-round magazine * 285 m/s muzzle velocity * 600 rpm |-|LMG='Bren Gun' The standard issue light machine gun for all British and Commonwealth forces, the Bren Gun was a powerful machine gun capable of shooting at high rate with its top-loading 30-round magazine. It has a bipod to be fired accurately, although numerous problems such as misfires, overheating and jamming was common. * .303 British * 30-round magazine * 743.7 m/s muzzle velocity * 520 rpm Special Naval Landing Force The Japanese Special Naval Landing Force (SNLF) were the premiere marine force of the Imperial Japanese Military. Mistakenly called the "Japanese Marines", they were actually different from the USMC because they were still part of the Navy instead of being a separate division. They still nonetheless, performed the same functions as any marine force. They were vital for the successes of Imperial Japan in sweeping territories for their Empire. They fought in the Battle of Shanghai, and subsequent took over of China with the Army. Initially, the marine force were nothing more than sailors who had basic infantry training, but by the time of the Second-Sino Japanese War, their training and equipment drastically improved. They were equipped with both landing crafts and armoured vehicles to be used against naval defenses. As they grow nearer to Western-controlled territories, they soon created and modified effective tactics and strategy in amphibious assaults, that were even adopted by the Allies in their seaborne invasions such as Normandy. They also had their own raiding forces and parachute regiments. They successfully took over the whole South East Asia. But by the time the Allies started beating back the Japanese, the naval landing force were unfortunately merged with the rest of the infantry to defend their territories instead of the beach attacks they were accustomed to. Nonetheless, they performed with outmost savagery, once dishing out over 3,000 U.S. Marine casualties during the Battle of Tarawa.Melee='Type 30 Bayonet' The Type 30 bayonet was a bayonet designed for the Imperial Japanese Army to be used with the Arisaka Type 30 Rifle and was later used on the Type 38 and Type 99 rifles. Some 8.4 million were produced, and it remained in front-line use from the Russo-Japanese War to the end of World War II. * Single double-edged blade * 15.75 inches blade * Can be strapped to a rifle or used as a knife. |-|Sidearm='Hamada Type I' A popular and highly sought weapon for all Japanese forces due to the unreliability of the Nambu type pistols, the Hamada pistol is a well-designed weapon. It was compact and the lack of hammer made it easier and faster to fire and reload than other semi-automatics. Although not standard issue, the weapon was popular because it was straight up better designed than the Nambu, as well as its similar capabilities to European pistols. Fortunately, the Hamada pistol where issued to all Japanese defensive and occupying forces in Asia, including the Special Naval Landing Force. * .32 ACP * 300 m/s muzzle velocity * 9-round box magazine |-|Rifle='Type 38 Arisaka' The Type 38 rifle Arisaka was a bolt-action rifle that supplemented the Type 99 Japanese standard infantry rifle during the Second World War. The design was adopted by the Imperial Japanese Army in 1905 and served from then until the end of 1945. The rifle saw extensive use in the Second-Sino Japanese War in the hands of the Special Naval Landing Force. * 5-round internal magazine. Stripper clip * 6.5×50mm Arisaka * 762 m/s muzzle velocity * 457m effective range |-|SMG='MP 34' The MP34 is a submachine gun from Austria used by the Japanese Military before the creation of the Type 100. Like the UK, Japan never focused on submachine guns in the beginning of the war. So they had to buy huge quantities from other European nations. Many of the photographs of Japanese soldiers and marines armed with submachine guns show them armed with Austrian MP34s. By the beginning of the Second World War this was the Japanese military’s most commonly issued submachine gun. * 9mm Parabellum * 30-round magazine * 410 m/s muzzle velocity * 600 rpm |-|LMG='Type-99 Light Machine Gun' The Type-99 light machine gun was a light machine gun used by the Imperial Japanese Army in World War II. A top-mounted curved detachable box magazine held 30 rounds, and the finned gun barrel could be rapidly changed to avoid overheating. It was a very reliable weapon due to its primary extraction, and can be attached with a bayonet and even a sniper scope for sniping. * 7.7×58mm Arisaka * 30-round magazine * 730 m/s muzzle velocity * 700 rpm X-Factors * In Training, the LRDG takes the edge. Both forces are well-trained and well-equipped, and even performed covert missions. The SNLF has the advantage of being trained as marine paratroopers, but we have to admit that the LRDG did have commando training and ranks. * In Experience, the SNLF takes a huge edge. The LRDG were a swift anf short-lived force isolated only in WWII, while the SNLF existed since the Boxer Rebellion, and even in the Interwar years. The LRDG's battles, far in between and swift fought, while the SNLF were not just a seaborne force but also as an occupying, raiding, and defensive force. * After some consideration, I had to give the Tactics and Efficiency to the SNLF. Don't get me wrong, the LRDG are smart and successful who took on the Desert Fox themselves. But their tactics were hit and misses that took some learning from mistakes. The SNLF, though they took some large casualties in some battles, had the time to marinate their strategy to quickly take over Asia faster than the LRDG could stop the Nazis. Heck, the SNLF's strategy of island-hopping and beach storming were even adopted by the Allies themselves that still exist today. * Well this was an easy edge for the LRDG in ' Discipline'. Although the LRDG were brutal and headstrong in their own ways, the SNLF had the same attitude as other Imperial Japanese in WWII. They pillaged, murdered and raped, and they were too stubborn to surrender as well. Notes * Battle will end at October 30. * Although these two warriors existed for the duration of the war, I am only using their years when they were at their prime. This will be the LRDG during the North African Campaign (1940-1943) and the SNLF during the Second-Sino Japanese War and the initial Pacific Campaign (1937-1942). * Although these famous commandos used vehicles to perform swift and unexpected attacks in the desert, mainland and beaches, I will NOT be including vehicles in this battle. This will be a pure infantry battle. * Battle takes place in a small town. * Voting must have clear weapons and x-factors comparisons and edges. I decide whether or not to accept a vote. Battle On the night of September, 1942, a group of six marines from the Japanese Special Naval Landing Force was having their routine landing exercise in the beach. They practiced to and fro their tactics in how to deal with traditional naval and coastal defenses with new LVT provided by the Army. In the horizon, they spotted a huge cloud of dust coming straight for them. They couldn't see it at first, but they realized that it was a Willy's jeep armed to the teeth. Six British were charging in towards the marines. They were the elite British Long Range Desert Group, commandos of the desert who took on Rommel himself. As the marines back away in anxiety, the commandos let loose their machine gun, ripping one poor marine in half. The others scrambled to get cover in the seemingly plain beach as the jeep mowe them down one by one. One SNLF charged at them with his machine gun blazing, the jeep runs him over like an animal. Their jeep turned to the side, and their bren guns strapped on the jeep aims at the Japanese hiding behind cover. But they soon destroyed those covers with their machine guns, and kills several Japanese hiding behind it. The SNLF now had to think how they're going to get away from this situation. One SNLF ordered the other two to give him covering fire. As the men bear overwhelming fire on the fast moving armored jeep, the SNLF took a careful aim and shoots the driver dead. The jeep then swerved and crashed on the dunes, flipping and rolling like a toy, dismembering several poor hapless LRDG. The bashed jeep soon exploded, and the remaining LRDG were stunned on the ground dazed. With this opportunity, the SNLF charges like madmen towards the poor Brits. One SNLF bayoneted one LRDG, and he mangles his gut like a birthday present as the intestine spill out leaving the dying LRDG clutching and screaming. One LRDG managed to get up, and as a screaming Japanese as coming towards him, he shot him straight in the eye with his revolver. But a Japanese carrying his light machine gun riddles him with bullets soon after. Now only one LRDG remain. Carrying his Thompson, he sprays several bullets around him as he tries to run away from the onslaught. It really went awry for them as the Japanese now has the upper hand. But one SNLF shoots him in the knee with his Hamada pistol, immobolizing him. The Japanese soon charged at him, and he can only crawl and beg like a dying animal. And as the Japanese stood in front of him, they used their bayonet and katana to take turns stabbing, slashing and hacking at the poor Brit. They kept on slashing and stabbing to drain their rage for the fallen comrades taken from them. And as the LRDG was unrecognizable, the two SNLF yells "Tenno Heika Banzai" to celebrate their victory. Expert's opinion Experts believe that the SNLF's better weapons and tactics won them the day compared to the lesser experienced LRDG. Category:Blog posts